The present invention relates in general to electric connectors and, more specifically, to an electric connector that includes a feature to prevent the insertion of an incorrect terminal into the connector housing.
Electric connectors are used in a variety of applications for transferring electric current. In many situations, it is desirable to use a basic connector body that can include one or more of a variety of connector configurations depending on the intended use. The basic connector body can be used in a variety of different applications, and differently-sized contact gap electric terminals may be installed in the connector body, depending on the amount of electric current, for example. Typically, these electric terminals are labeled so that during assembly, the proper terminal is inserted into the body. It would be advantageous to have an improved way to properly pair an electric terminal with the connector body.